Chatlogs
by x-LoneStar-x
Summary: Talking to someone online one night, Gin realises she has just met someone she already knows. But who is it? And how well does she really know them?
1. Chapter 1 Chatroom Meetings

_**YOU HAVE SIGNED INTO THE TEEN CHATROOM FOR TEENAGERS AT MAGICAL SCHOOLS**_

_**MODERATOR: WELCOME LiTtLeReD**_

LiTtLeReD: Hey room! Anyone from Hogwarts here?

FloydAramco: I am. What house you in little red?

LiTtLeReD: Hi, Floyd. That your real name? Don't know anyone at school called Floyd

FloydAramco: Why would I write Floyd if it wasn't my name?

LiTtLeReD: I don't know. Could be nickname or something.

FloydAramco: _rolls eyes_ bit of a stupid nickname.

LiTtLeReD: Okay, stupid question then. No need to get angry.

FloydAramco: I'm not angry. Just don't need to waste my time talking to some mindless little kid.

LiTtLeReD: little kid? Unfair comment there floyd. You don't even know what year I'm in. what makes you so sure I'm some little kid?

FloydAramco: I don't know. So asnl anyway?

LiTtLe ReD: 14, f, approx 17-18 fireplaces from Diagon Alley. You? (oh, and whats the 'n' for?

FloydAramco: 15 (just), m, almost the same, maybe a few off. 'n' is name.

LiTtLeReD: Oh. Well, I refuse to give you my name, I don't know enough about you yet. Perhaps when we are better acquainted.

FloydAramco: Well, I look forward to getting to know you better than Red. Have to go, I'm being pushed off computer. Well, forced off because my carer seems to think I need some sleep. By the way, do you mind me calling you Red? Or would you prefer something else?

LiTtLeRed: I look forward to knowing you better too. I have to go now as well. My parents say I haven't being getting as much sleep as usual lately. _rolls eyes_ typical parents, eh? No, I don't mind being called Red, but if you find anything else to call me, I won't mind.

FloydAramco: Okay night Gin. (doesn't take too much to guess who 'red' is.) Night.

_**FloydAramco has signed out. **_

Ginny stared at the screen, before closing down her laptop. He knew who she was. But who was he?


	2. Chapter 2 Phonecalls From No one

**Disclaimer-** Sorry forgot this in last chapter. I don't own any of this. Just the plots that magically appear in my head… but just in case someone else planted them there, I might not own those either (though I probably do)!!

**I know this chapter isn't very long, but the next one will be much longer. This is going to help you all to understand the plot a little more. all will be revealed eventually.**

**Chapter 2- Phonecalls From No one**

"Harry, what is this thing you keep playing around with?" Mr Weasley asked curiously.

"I told you earlier Mr Weasley, it's a mobile. Its like a telephone, but its wireless."

"Wireless? Whats a wire?"

"It means you don't have to plug it in."

"Ah, do many of your muggle things have plugs?"

"Yes Sir." The phone rang. "Excuse me."

Harry quickly rushed out the room to answer his phone.

During his stay with the Dursleys he had seen Dudley's phone and had wanted one. The very next day, he had rushed off to Gringotts and took out a little money to buy it. Obviously he hadn't been able to buy one from a wizarding shop, so he had to change his money at Gringotts to muggle money.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me."

"Oh hi. I was wondering when you were going to phone me."

"When did you go onto my account?"

"A few days ago. Why?"

"Because I've got loads of offline messages from this weird girl."

"Little Red?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Who is she?"

A smile grew on Harry's face. "Why don't you try talking to her and you'll find out."

The voice began cold. "Or why don't I go onto _**your**_ account and have a nice little chat with the silly little girl."

"Hey, be nice to her."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be **_really _**nice to your little friend." He hung up.

"Hello? Are you there? Oh **Damn**!!!" Harry put his phone into his pocket and went back to breakfast.

"Who was that Harry?"

"What? Oh, no one."

**In The Next Chapter:**

"Ginny, can I use your computer?"

"What? Oh, yeah sure. You know how to work it?"

"Yeah."

**Thanks to:**

**SecureSecrets **: I'm sorry, I know it should be longer, but it will get longer soon. The first few chapters are quite short.

**SlytherinsWench** : hehe. Nice name. Yeah I love chatlog stories too. Hmm… its going to be slightly different to the normal ones, but still a bit of a mystery about who he is.

**LunarianPrincess** : hehe. very useful. I cant wait to see what happens either. Not 100 sure what im going to do.

**LadyGhostBuster **: Thanks for reviewing. Well, you were very accurate with your guesses.

**MagiciansOfTheYami**: Hmm… you were the only person that guessed Harry. And I suppose you were right, although he was using someone elses account.

**Misstoxic** : glad you thought it was mysterious. im going to try and update regularly, though it has been hectic at the moment and I haven't had much time � I'm too disorganised.

**Ice-Phoenix-Tears** : glad you thought it was cool.

**Emikae** : hehe. Yeah, I thought it was interesting too, though I have to agree with most people. It was a little on the short side.


	3. Chapter 3 Houdini and Floyd

A/N:Hey everyone. I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. My computer had some problems and I lost all the chapters waiting to be edited and uploaded, and I have been so busy I've just completely forgotten about my need to write. I've been neglecting it so much and seeing as it's the summer I thought I'd try and gets loads done now whilst I have time. I hope this all makes sense, but I apologize if it doesn't because I have just gone 24 hours without sleep. Eek! And I've got to go out to dinner tonight and try not to fall asleep in my desert. sighs life is hard. But now I'll stop boring you and stop wallowing in self pity, and instead I shall talk more to the point of the story. Now some of you saw that chapter 3 was chapter 1 repeated. I'm sorry to say, as a few of you thought it was a marvelous idea, but it was an error. However, I have decided to make a ginny/floyd interaction in chapter 4 instead, we need more conversation between them before they go to school. Oh, and well done all of you for doing so well with the guesses. Most of you may realise that the two main characters in this is set as Ginny and Draco, but there will be a few surprises up my sleeve I can assure you.

_Disclaimer: I do not own this. I, however, do own my mind and original ideas used here. On with the show._

Ginny sat at the table and picked at her muesli. She looked over at Harry, he was looking quite anxious. "Harry?"

"What?" he asked, sounding irritable.

"I was just wondering if you were alright. You seem awfully quiet today."

"No, no I'm fine. Just need a bit of peace so I can think clearly."

"Oh Okay."

Several minutes passed between them silently. Harry sat with his phone. None of the Weasleys knew much about muggle technology, except Ginny who was top of her class in muggle studies. Well, Arthur knew a little, but he was too fascinated with the likes of lightbulbs to look at the latest high-tech things that the muggle world was coming out with these days. This added to Harry's advantage because he could sit and text his correspondent in peace without anyone knowing what he was up to.

He pressed sent and then carried on eating his toast. Within a few minutes, a distinct BEEP! told Harry that he had replied. The Weasley's all looked on in shock as Harry calmly reacted to this unexpected beeping noise. Well, they knew Harry wouldn't have found anything odd in it, but the rest of them were surprised to say the least.

_Oh, so it's that Ginny girl is it? I hope you did a good job of sounding like me, because I'm going to be talking to her quite often now. You'd better get used to it. Sorry mate, but you know its your own fault for hacking me. Dude, if you want to talk to other wizards use your own user. Me getting messages from the likes of these would not please my father, as you very well know from past experience. D._

Harry smiled to himself as he replied. He had a point, Harry could admit that. He would not like to be in his shoes when his Dad found out he was talking to the Weasleys. The last encounter between them was bad enough.

_M8, learn how 2 txt proply. So bloody long. XD Yeah I realise wot ur 'father' (wots up with da formalitys?) wud do if he found out, soz. leave her alone. Tb im bored. U cumin online dis mornin? b on b4 11. H_

Pressing send again, he smiled to himself and excused himself from the breakfast table. He turned to Ginny quickly before he left.

"Ginny, can I use your computer?"

"What? Oh, yeah sure. You know how to work it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh sorry, silly question. Of course you do. Hang on… why aren't you using your laptop?"

"Ginny dear? What's a laptop."

"I'll show you later Mr Weasley." Harry answered for her as he turned to walk out the room again. "It needs charging before I can use my laptop."

"Oh Okay." Was Ginny's answer as she drank the last of her juice and walked outside.

_**YOU HAVE SIGNED INTO THE TEEN CHATROOM FOR TEENAGERS AT MAGICAL SCHOOLS**_

_**MODERATOR: WELCOME FloydAramco**_

_Houdini'sCloak:_ FINALLY! I thought you'd never come online

_FloydAramco:_ had to ditch the goons first.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ oh right. When are you going to stop hanging around with those dorks anyway?

_FloydAramco:_ they've been following me around for as long as I can remember. How am I supposed to get rid of them?

_Houdini'sCloak:_ True that. rolls eyesthey have such a pathetic existence- following you around all day.

_FloydAramco:_ What happened to the truce? Don't make me start giving you hell at every chance again. You should be glad that I've matured enough to stop that business now. Though, I'll probably still attempt to embarrass you in public when I see you. You know how it is, my friends expect that sort of behaviour.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Dude, they ain't your friends, they're your cronies.

_FloydAramco:_ I suppose you're right.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Of course I'm right shows off

_FloydAramco:_ Make sure your head don't get any bigger mr bigshot. Oh, btw… what's up with the name?

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Oh, Houdini cause he was a famous wizard, but he used to trick muggles and put on great shows for them.

_FloydAramco:_ So you want to be named after some guy that made a fortune out of tricking everyone?

_Houdini'sCloak:_ He's just well heard of for being a magician. Lol. Oh, and it's the cloak thing because I have an invisibility cloak.

_FloydAramco:_ An invisibility cloak? Wow! You're going to have to let me try that one time!

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Are you kidding? You'll just go around and trip everyone up (me included) and play tricks on them.

_FloydAramco:_ And you're saying you use it for such good purposes? Come off it. I don't believe for one minute that you only use it in emergencies, and for good as well.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ I've never pretended to be a saint.

_FloydAramco:_ Could've fooled me. You just don't get away with it is all.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ No, I never said I was an angel. People in the wizarding world just assume that because of, well, you know.

_FloydAramco:_ Because of the deal with your parents and the lord?

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Pssht! He ain't no lord in my eyes. But yeah because of that.

_FloydAramco:_ How wrong they were. Makes a change from at home then? Lets face it, you ain't exactly wanted there, unlike the school where everyone apparently worships you.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ They don't worship me.

_FloydAramco:_ It sure as hell sounds like it. Anyway, what's up with you and this chick. I bet she worships you. Lol. Buffoon.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ I don't want her to worship me. Things are… complicated with her.

_FloydAramco:_ Hows that?

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Because she's my best mates baby sister.

_FloydAramco:_ BABY? Omfg Harry you perve. Lol. Nah, seriously, how much younger is she?

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Year below. But it wouldn't matter if she was ten years younger, I can't help feeling like this, but Ron would never approve.

_FloydAramco:_ Who ever said anything about him approving? God you're pathetic. Why do you always want to keep everyone happy? It doesn't make a difference anyway. You're never going to make everyone happy, and at the end of the day, you won't be.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ You know, for someone who's tried to ruin my life for further back than I can remember, you give good advice.

_FloydAramco:_ You know how I was brought up. You were a freak in the rents' eyes, if I wanted my own way, they needed to think I thought the way they did, thinking we're better than everyone else. It was all a façade.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ You put up a pretty good pretense. Lol.

_FloydAramco:_ Yeah, it wasn't always a pretense you know. I've changed a lot the past few years. Being away from home for so long does that to you I guess.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ I guess. Well, I like the change mate, truly I do.

_FloydAramco:_ Just as well, cause I'm not going back to the way I was now. You'll see me at Hogwarts, completely different to how you remember me.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Everyone else is going to be surprised, though they won't know you've changed at all.

_FloydAramco:_ Well, heres to a new start.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ A new start.

**_FloydAramco is now signed out._**

_**Tbanks For Reviewing!**_

_**LadyGhostBuster – sorry I did'nt update for ages. hangs head in shame**_

**_Magiciansoftheyami –ah I changed my mind, you're not right anymore P in my opinion it's a good plot though. shrugs we'll just have to see what you think, eh? I can honestly say I've never read any fics with the idea I'm going to be using, but you'll see what I mean later on. _**

**_SlytherinsWench –VERY tangled and messy. Even more so since I took a break from writing this (quite a few months worth of a break in fact), but now I'm back with more ideas that ever. And I dunno about an ungrateful wench, but the 2nd parts right at least (hey your name says it, not mine P) _**

**_Emikae –yeah there was a slight error with chapter one being posted twice. My mistake. _**

**_BloodyCorsets –as I said to Emikae, I made a mistake and put it on there twice. Meh, yeah it was a bit too nice to be Draco. Hhmmmmmm….. I wonder who it could be… P_**


	4. Chapter 4 Who Could It Be?

A/N: hmm… well I'm treating you at the moment. I've literally JUST put chapter 3 onto the website, and I'm already getting started on number 4, not to say that I'll be getting it finished quite as quickly. Afterall, I'm not a miracle worker. Plus, I've got to give people a little bit of time to voice their opinions, otherwise I'd have no-one to thank for all my wonderful views at the end. Hehe. So erm… in this chapter I said there'd be an interaction between Ginny and Floyd. There will be in the next chapter, I promise (I've got it all laid out ready for a conversation between them). I wrote chapter 4 in my dad's car on the way back from the beach just over a week ago. This was actually before I'd finished chapter 3, but at the time I was feeling inspired and full of ideas, so I just decided to go with it. Anyway it's not very long, I'm sorry, but I gave you lots of material to read in chapter 3, didn't I? Still not long enough, eh? Hehe. No, seriously, I will eventually get the hang of writing loads, but until then you just have to make due with the short chapters. The next one I'll try and make long. Anyway, I think I should stop talking otherwise my authors notes will be longer than the entire chapter P

Disclaimer: I do not own this. I, however, do own my mind and original ideas used here. On with the show.

Ginny sat on her bed, looking through the conversation she had had just 2 nights earlier. Before she had signed out that night she had made sure that she copied out and saved the conversation.

"Who could it be? Who could it be?" Ginny sighed in frustration. At first she thought that it had been a Slytherin, but then thought that none of the snakes would have known her name. Even if one of them had known her name, she certainly wasn't on a first name basis with any of them. They wouldn't have used it. Instead, hey would have just called her 'Weaslette' and made some comment about her family and their money.

They could have been Gryffindor, but she didn't know anyone in Gryffindor called Floyd. She figured they were older, they had made a comment that made her think that. Plus there was the fact that he had said his age. That could have been seen as a bit of a giveaway.

So that meant an older Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Ginny sighed again. He was just so sarcastic. Too sarcastic for either of those houses. Ravenclaw had the intellect and the wit, but wouldn't usually have had the courage to speak to someone like that. Although it's a lot different when you have the shield of the keyboard, with no-one knowing your true identity, there were no real limits. This was why she couldn't really rule out any of the houses. It was so easy to be different to usual and pretend to be someone else when you were on the computer. Ginny knew this because this was often the way she felt about talking to people through the internet. No worries about what to say or about doing something wrong. There really was no way of telling which house they could be in, or who it was. The only real lead she had was that his name was Floyd, and that he lived nearby. "Grrrr! It's impossible!" She groaned as she went to sign out.

ZING!

_**FloydAramco has just signed in. **_

Tbanks For Reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Along Just Fine

ZING

**ZING!**

**_FloydAramco has just signed in._**

_LiTtLeReD: _Hey Floyd

_FloydAramco:_ Hey... what was your name again?

_LiTtLeReD: _Gin

_FloydAramco:_ Right, Gin.

...

_FloydAramco:_ So... where are you from?

_LiTtLeReD: _You've got a bad memory, huh?

_FloydAramco:_ Yeah, sorry.

_LiTtLeReD: _17/18 away from Diagon Alley

_FloydAramco:_ oh cool. i'm about 10 away from there.

_LiTtLeReD: _o) right...

_FloydAramco:_ whats with the attitude? lol P

_LiTtLeReD: _well last time we spoke you said you were about the same distance as me.

**_YOU HAVE RECEIVED AN INSTANT MESSAGE FROM FloydAramco:_**

_FloydAramco:_ Could you be any more stupid?

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Whats wrong Malfoy? D

_FloydAramco:_ You told her where you lived!

_Houdini'sCloak:_ So?

_FloydAramco:_ So? So I told her I lived 10 fireplaces from DA... she must think I'm fucking mental, couldn't even remember her name...

_Houdini'sCloak:_ lol.

_FloydAramco:_ I'm glad you think this is funny Potter. But don't worry, I'll win her round.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Whats that supposed to mean?

**_FloydAramco, your status has been changed to appear offline._**

_LiTtLeReD: _You still there?

_FloydAramco:_ Yeah, sorry just had to go do something.

_LiTtLeReD: _So... you've not been online in a while.

_FloydAramco:_ Yeah, I've been moving house, been a bit preoccupied. Moving is a lot more stressful than you'd think.

_LiTtLeReD: _Ohhhh... so, nearer to the city then, eh?

_FloydAramco:_ Yeah, no big deal. So tell me more about yourself. I'm intrigued.

_LiTtLeReD: _Intrigued, are you? Ok, what do you want to know.

_FloydAramco:_ Everything.

_LiTtLeReD: _Everything? My god, I could be typing for hours.

_FloydAramco:_ Well, better start typing then Red. ;)

_LiTtLeReD: _lol. ok... i live in the middle of bloody nowhere, so it gets a bit boring. I have 7 brothers so it never used to be so boring when I weas younger but most of them

have moved out now.

_FloydAramco:_ So how many of your offspring still inhabit your dwellings.

_LiTtLeReD: _You're weird, do you know that? Only one of them still 'inhabit' my 'dwellings' lol. He's always got his friends staying round though, so it gets pretty lonely sometimes.

They don't really like having me around much.

_FloydAramco:_ Or maybe your brother just doesn't like his mates eyeing up his little sister?

_LiTtLeReD: _Psssht! Yeah, right. They don't even notice when i'm in the same room as then.

_FloydAramco:_ I find that hard to believe.

_LiTtLeReD: _Whatever. P So what about you Floyd. Siblings?

_FloydAramco:_ Ooh... wouldn't that be giving the game away?

_LiTtLeReD: _What game? :S

_FloydAramco:_ Well, I know who you are, so it doesn't matter if you tell me about yourself. But you could be trying to figure out who I am, so I'd better not give too much away.

_LiTtLeReD: _You don't want me to find out who you are?

_FloydAramco:_ No.

_LiTtLeReD: _No? Why?

_FloydAramco: _Because you might not like talking to me quite so much when you find out who I am.

_LiTtLeReD: _Oh.

_FloydAramco:_ I've got to go.

_LiTtLeReD: _Do you really have to go or are you just fed up of talking to me?

_FloydAramco:_ I'm not fed up of talking to you.

_LiTtLeReD: _So you've really got to go?

_FloydAramco:_ No, but I should...

_LiTtLeReD: _Don't go!!

_FloydAramco:_ Why?

_LiTtLeReD: _Because.

_FloydAramco:_ lol

_LiTtLeReD: _Noone else is online. And I want to talk to you some more.

_FloydAramco:_ Fine, but I'm not telling you who I am.

_LiTtLeReD: _Fine. Tell me something about you that noone else knows.

_FloydAramco:_ Why should I tell you that?

_LiTtLeReD: _Because... if nobody knows, then I won't be able to find out who you are.

_FloydAramco:_ lol. ok. err... I want to be a dragon trainer.

_LiTtLeReD: _Cool! So, is that some big secret then?

_FloydAramco:_ Well, only one other person knows about it, so yeah, i guess.

_LiTtLeReD: _Why haven't you ever told anyone?

_FloydAramco:_ My parents wouldn't approve. Not the sort of career they have planned for me.

_LiTtLeReD: _Too dangerous, right?

_FloydAramco:_ Something like that..

_LiTtLeReD: _My parents are exactly the same. Well, to me, anyway. I suppose its because I'm the only girl. and the youngest. my brother is a dragon trainer though, and they let him

go off to Romania to get burnt to death.

_FloydAramco:_ Your brothers dead? Sorry to hear that.

_LiTtLeReD: _No! He's not dead. I jsut meant, he gets loads of burns from handling them.

_FloydAramco:_ oh.lol.

_LiTtLeReD: _XD

_FloydAramco:_ So what do you want to do Red?

_LiTtLeReD: _I dunno, what do you want to do?

_FloydAramco:_ P I meant when you leave hogwarts.

_LiTtLeReD: _Ohhhh...

_FloydAramco: _So?

_LiTtLeReD: _ummm... I want to travel. and write.

_FloydAramco:_ So what do you family think about that?

_LiTtLeReD: _They think its too dangerous for me to go travelling by myself, since I'm a girl.

_FloydAramco:_ So take someone with you.

_LiTtLeReD: _Yeah? Like who?

_FloydAramco:_ I dunno. One of your mates?

_LiTtLeReD: _I hate to break it to you Floyd, but I don't actually have many mates. None that I'd want to go travelling with anyway. Except maybe Colin and Luna, but they've got their

own plans, and travelling with me isn't part of the plan.

_FloydAramco:_ Loony Lovegood? I thought you gryffindor's were all chummy anyway.

_LiTtLeReD: _LUNA! And yes, we are. Well, most of them are. They're all for house unison, but I've never really fit in very well with my house mates. Except Colin, of course.

_FloydAramco:_ Oh, well I wouldn't waste my time with the lot of them, so don't worry about it love. )

_LiTtLeReD: _Slytherin, right?

_FloydAramco:_ What?!

_LiTtLeReD: _I just thought, you're a bit anti-gryff, and you called Luna Loony, so...

_FloydAramco:_ In case you haven't noticed, everyone calls her Loony lovegood. And its not just the slytherins that think the gryffindors are a bit stuck up, self righteous pricks.

No offence.

_LiTtLeReD: _None taken. Well, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you.

_FloydAramco:_ Why would it offend me? You're just trying to figure out which house i'm in (which I asked you not to)!! Grr!

_LiTtLeReD: _Sorry, sorry! I've got to go now anyway. Speak to you soon?

_FloydAramco:_ Definately ) Goodnight.

_LiTtLeReD: _Night Floyd. xxx

**_LiTtLeReD is now signed out._**

**_FloydAramco has signed in._**

**_YOU HAVE RECEIVED AN INSTANT MESSAGE FROM FloydAramco_**

_Houdini'sCloak: _Hey mate. Sorry about earlier

_FloydAramco:_ Its cool, man. It's all good. D

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Wait... what have you said to her.

_FloydAramco:_ Give me one good reason why I should tell you.

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Because I know your password?

_FloydAramco: _Changed it P

_Houdini'sCloak:_ You better not have upset her Malfoy!

_FloydAramco: _Oh, don't worry Potter, we've been getting along quite nicely. )

_Houdini'sCloak:_ Good

_FloydAramco: _;)

_Houdini'sCloak: _Wait... what do you mean 'nicely'

_FloydAramco:_ Night Potter

_Houdini'sCloak: _Wait...

**_FloydAramco has signed out_**


	6. Chapter 6 Morning

ZING

A/N – To anyone who is still reading my stories, after well over a year of nothingness, I thank you. Two chapters in one day? What on earth is happening to me?

On the plus side though, whilst I haven't updated on here for a very, very, very long time, I have been writing chapters for some other stories in my spare time (I've even planned out the chapters for one of them, which is something I never do. I'm much more of a go with the flow sort of writer, and it must show from the way the stories change every time I write another chapter, another twist or difference in the character everytime. I can't even remember where I'd planned on going with these stories on here anymore, but I promise I will try and finish them (all of them, however long that may take). I hope you guys like this chapter anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks!! 

Chapter 6 – Morning

_A few weeks later_

Morning arrived far too quickly for Ginny's liking.

As the rays of sun streamed through her window, both awakening and blinding her, she was filled with an overwhelming temptation to roll over and cover her head with a pillow. She'd never been a morning person, it was unlikely that she was going to start appreciating it any time soon. Even as a child, she'd stayed up all night and slept for as long as possible. By evening, she hated to sleep, by morning, she didn't want to stop. It wasn't even that she was tired, but she was too comfortable, and waking was such an effort, even more so these days.

Thats not to say she was happy, but something was missing from her life since the others had left home. The laughter had gone. The sparkle disappeard from

her eyes. Nobody seemed to notice, or perhaps they did, but just didn't know why. If she were to be completely honest, she didn't even know herself what had happened, what had changed. Sometimes she just wanted to never wake up, not because she didn;t want to live, but because she just didn't feel like she was living. What is the point when you've stopped feeling anything. She longed to feel happy, or sad, or angry, anything at all. Why couldn't she feel normal?

Today, was one of the unfortunate days when she couldn't hide away under the sheets, as much as she'd like to. Today was the day they went to get their school supplies,

and she couldn't miss out on her trip to diagon alley. Perhaps she would even run into Colin or Luna. It'd be nice, she thought, but unlikely. Instead, she was far more

likely to run hundreds of other students. Students she either disliked, didn't want to see, or just didn't know. People who didn't care about her, didn't give a damn who she

was or what her name was. People who wouldn't recognise her in a million years.

Sighing, she slowly dragged herself out of bed and put on a pair of old, pink slippers, once a soft, fluffy material but now severely worn in, raggedy, old slippers. They werecomfortable though, and well worn in, and that was what mattered to her. She made her way over to her desk and switched on her laptop as she brushed her long, silky red hair. It seemed that all she seemed to do these days was sit in her room, talking to people over the internet, whose identities were hidden from her. She'd begun spending more and more time on the chatrooms, though there were seldom many others online, except Floyd.

**YOU HAVE SIGNED INTO THE TEEN CHATROOM FOR TEENAGERS AT MAGICAL SCHOOLS**

**MODERATOR: WELCOME LiTtLeReD**

_LiTtLeReD:_ Anyone here?

_FloydAramco:_ You're up early

_LiTtLeReD:_ Off to Diagon Alley for my school stuff. Can you believe its only 2 days away till we go back?

_FloydAramco:_I'm sure the summer used to be much longer when I was younger P I feel like I've just wasted 7 weeks when I could've been out doing something better with my time off.

_LiTtLeReD:_ Yeah same, but it doesn't help when my Mum gets all paranoid and won't let me out unless my brother and his friends are with me. If they don't want me around, I have to stay indoors all day. Or in the garden. ¬¬

_FloydAramco: _Gutted. So who's going with you today then? Your 'charming' brother or the parents?

_LiTtLeReD:_ lol. Ron. He's had to promise my mum about 10 times that he won't let me out of his sight, since its going to be so busy she reckons I could get lost or something.Tbh, I'd rather get lost than have to spend a day with a bunch of people that don't want me around.

_FloydAramco:_Then get lost.

_LiTtLeReD_: You can't get lost on purpose!

_FloydAramco:_ Yeah you can. Or rather, you can pretend to be lost. Just stop outside the broom shop (or the bookshop for little miss know it all) and they'll be easily distracted.

_LiTtLeReD:_ So what am I going to do all day by myself?

_FloydAramco:_Thats for you to decide, isn't it? At least you'll be able to do what you want.

_LiTtLeReD:_ I guess so, yeah. So what've you got planned for today.

_FloydAramco:_Same as you, though I don't have to try and run away from my overprotective family. ;)

_LiTtLeReD:_ Lucky for some. Maybe I'll see you there?

_FloydAramco:_Maybe. But you won't know its me.

_LiTtLeReD:_ I know. ( But if you're feeling brave, you could come and talk to me? I promise, I'm going to keep an open mind (even if it takes months for me to find out who you are,

I will eventually and when I do, its not going to change my opinion of you.

_FloydAramco:_Oh? And what is your opinion of me, little red-headed one?

_LiTtLeReD:_ I'll tell you if you come and talk to me today. Deal?

_FloydAramco:_I'll think about it. Later Red.

_LiTtLeReD:_ Cya Floyd.

_**FloydAramco has signed out.**_

_**LiTtLeReD has signed out.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Well That Was Interesting

Chapter 7 – Well… that was interesting

**Chapter 7 – Well… that was interesting.**

"Ginny?" Ron was bellowing up the stairs again, growing more and more impatient with his younger sister, who he was stuck babysitting, yet again.

As he waited for her to join them downstairs, his thoughts turned to how much easier life would be if he didn't have to take her everywhere with him.

It wasn't as id he'd ever let her go to the shops on her own anyway, he was as overprotective as his mother sometimes, but it still annoyed him to no end, having her company forced upon him and his friends.

Couldn't she go with their Mum instead? Or her friends?

He cursed himself for being so stupid.

Of course she couldn't.

Their mum was busy today, she going 'to lunch with the girls' – did she seriously believe that nobody knew about her secret visits to see Percy?

And as for Ginny's friends? Well, its not like she really had any. Ok, many. She had two.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as his sister slid down the banister to join them, looking surprisingly cheerful for the first time since, well, he couldn't really remember when she'd last looked this happy.

"Come on Ginny, we're all ready to go." He said, feeling ashamed with himself for not wanting to bring her, seeing how happy she was to be spending the day with them, he realised how lonely she truly must be.

What he didn't know was that her sudden burst of happiness was not caused by his company, but by a mysterious stranger, who potentially could run into them on their outing. The mere prospect of meeting this boy was the only reason for her joy. If Ron had known this (or worse – known the identity of her e-mate), you could guarantee he would never have taken her with them.

"Ok lets go then."

They stepped into the fireplace, and with a brilliant flash of green, they were gone.

**THUD!**

Ginny never could get used to the landing part. Picking herself up and brushing off the soot that had clung to her jeans, she heard a familiar drawl. One that she'd hoped she wouldn't have to hear for at least the next few days.

"Well, well, well. Potter. Mudblood. And Weasley? I'm surprised you can even afford to come shopping."

Ron's face flushed a brilliant scarlet, and as he went to take a step towards him, Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Don't bother Ron – he's not worth it."

Draco turned to look at her. He gave her a quick once-over, then turned back to Harry and smirked.

"Your girlfriend sure is feisty, Potter, but are you sure she's up to your high standards?"

Harry's brows burrowed in confusion.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Malfoy?"

Their eyes met, and as Harry's eyes narrowed at eh blonde haired boys presence, Draco let out a chuckle, which only caused Harry's eyes to widen once again in surprise.

"Don't get me wrong – I'm sure she scrubs up quite nicely and everything. She might even look presentable with some new clothes – but she's blatantly only with you for your money."

Before any of the others had time to even register what he'd said, Ginny's grip on Ron had loosened and it was her, this time, who took a step forward. Raising one arm, she struck him, hard, across his cheek. His hand shot up to his now stinging cheek, and he stared at her with a mixture of surprise and (though none of the others would have known) awe. Her face was reddening in anger, almost as brightly as her flaming hair.

"How dare you?! Firstly, Harry is _**not**_ my boyfriend. We are, and always will be, just friends. It's rude of you to just make assumptions like that. Secondly, my family are financially secure, not that its any of your business, and even if we weren't, I'm not the sort of girl to go after someone for their money. Maybe that's the sort of girl you're used to – but it doesn't mean I'm like that!"

"The sort of girl I'm used to? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ginny burst into laughter.

"Oh come on, Malfoy, what could anyone ever see in you? Other than Daddy's trust fund and a good name?"

For the first time, Draco was unable to think of a comeback. Ginny seemed to sense this, and ended the argument for him.

"I pity you, Malfoy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some shopping to do." She walked away, into the crowds of people, immediately vanishing from sight.

The four teenagers stood for a few moments, utterly dumbstruck, until Harry broke the silence.

"Well, Malfoy, you sure were getting along quite nicely." He smirked, then continued. "You sure have changed, haven't you?"

Malfoy glared at his old rival, then in one swift movement, turned on his heel and was gone.

"Well, that was interesting."

Hermione's contribution to the conversation seemed to bring Ron back to his senses, who had gone into a state of shock from the moment the words 'girlfriend', 'feisty' and 'Potter' had escaped from Malfoy's lips. "Wait… Ginny's supposed to be staying with us. Why'd she run off?"


	8. Chapter 8 Huh?

Chapter 8 - Huh

**A/N **This one isn't as long as the last chapter. I wrote this at the same time as chapter 7. I can't guarantee chapter 9 will be up quite as quickly, but I'll try. 

Oh, and I forgot to say this in the last few chapter, but Harry Potter belongs does JK Rowling, as does everything else in this story, except my idea.

**Chapter 8 - Huh?**

_**YOU HAVE SIGNED INTO THE TEEN CHATROOM FOR TEENAGERS AT MAGICAL SCHOOLS**_

_**MODERATOR: WELCOME LiTtLeReD**_

FloydAramco: Hey.

LiTtLeReD: Heya. You alright?

FloydAramco: Ummm… yeah I guess. You?

LiTtLeReD: Yeah I'm great thanks. Managed to go off by myself for a few hours, so didn't have to deal with my brother all afternoon. He didn't seem too pleased when I found them again though.

FloydAramco: Oh right.

LiTtLeReD: So you didn't see me then?

FloydAramco: Yes.

LiTtLeRed: Yes? Why didn't you come and say hi like you said you would?

FloydAramco: I said I'd think about it. Anyway, you were too busy arguing for me to say hi.

LiTtLeRed: Oh.

FloydAramco: You should have left your brother to it and used your chance to get away.

LiTtLeRed: I still got away. Anyways, as much as I dislike Malfoy, I'd hate to see what would happen if I wasn't there to stop Ron from doing something stupid.

FloydAramco: You think he'd win in a fight?

LiTtLeReD: No. That's why I wouldn't want to see it So why didn't you come and say hi when I walked off?

FloydAramco: Didn't see you again after that. Anyway, I doubt you would have been in the best of moods if I had walked over and introduced myself.

LiTtLeReD: Tbh, it probably would have cheered me up.

FloydAramco: I doubt it.

LiTtLeReD: No, seriously. I was really looking forward to meeting you at last.

FloydAramco: Really?

LiTtLeReD: Yeah. And after the things Malfoy had said to me, it definitely would have made me feel better.

FloydAramco: So why do you dislike him so much?

LiTtLeReD: I don't know really. I can't even remember when I started disliking him. I suppose I'd always had a low opinion of him, even before we'd met. Our families don't exactly get along. Plus, I absolutely detest his father. But I suppose it's more to do with the fact that he enjoys upsetting everyone so much.

FloydAramco: Oh.

LiTtLeReD: Oh? What is 'oh' supposed to mean?

FloydAramco: I mean oh it's a shame you can't give people a chance

LiTtLeReD: A chance? The only time he's spoken to me is to insult me.

FloydAramco: Are you sure about that?

LiTtLeReD: Huh?

FloydAramco: Haven't you done exactly the same thing? It's a shame you can't see past your families prejudices. I pity you.

_**FloydAramco has signed out.**_

LiTtLeReD: I pity you? Oh shit…


	9. Chapter 9 From A Different Perspective

Chapter 8 - Huh

**A/N** Immediately after uploading chapter 9, I began to think about how this story was panning out, and where I'd like it to go next. I noticed, that the previous chapters had been either following Ginny's character, or the conversations through text, chatrooms, IMs and phonecalls. This wasn't intentional, but I think its worked well so far. However, I decided that if I kept it up for too long, then its going to focus too much on one character. And so, ladies and gents, I give you this chapter. It's a new twist, with more characters getting involved in the central storyline, and I hope you'll enjoy.

P.s I do not own Harry Potter. 

**Chapter 9 – From A Different Perspective**

Something wasn't right. And she was going to find out what it was. There was just something about his tone of voice, the way he'd said it. Ron hadn't noticed, but then he'd never been the most observant person to begin with, and at the time he'd been more concerned about Malfoy thinking Ginny and Harry were a couple. She'd thought that was what he'd wanted. Harry was practically another member of the Weasley clan, she'd presumed that Ron would be overjoyed if it was one day made official. Perhaps he wasn't quite ready for his little sister to become someone's 'girlfriend' quite yet though.

What could have possibly meant? He knew something. She was certain of it. It was frustrating, not knowing. She was supposed to know everything, right? Nothing got by her. The whole conversation had seemed a façade. It wasn't just Malfoy trying to get at them this time, to try and piss them off. It was as if everything the two of them had said was a code, a secret. But why? She tried her hardest to remember everything that had been said, which wasn't too difficult to be honest. She always was good at remembering things.

_**Well, well, well. Potter. Mudblood. And Weasley? I'm surprised you can even afford to come shopping. **_- That wasn't so important, it was his typical way of greeting them. Well, not so much greeting, but acknowledging their existence before beginning his insulting rants. Ginny had said something then, and his attention had turned to her.

_**Your girlfriend sure is feisty, Potter, but are you sure she's up to your high standards?**_- She didn't think that was said for the purpose of insulting her, but more to upset Harry. It had worked too. But he didn't mean Harry was too good for Ginny, she was sure of it. In fact, she was sure it was meant the other way round.

She began pacing in her room. Why would he even think that? Why would he know that would upset Harry. More to the point, why would it upset Harry to begin with? He had definitely been upset by his remark though. And Malfoy knew it, that was why he laughed.

_**Don't get me wrong – I'm sure she scrubs up quite nicely and everything. She might even look presentable with some new clothes – but she's blatantly only with you for your money**__. -_ He'd stepped over the line there. That was when the infamous Weasley temper had come out, but Hermione hadn't paid too much attention to what Ginny had said, more to the boys reaction.

_**How dare you?! Firstly, Harry is not my boyfriend. We are, and always will be, just friends.**_ – She'd seen Harry's face when she said that. He was definitely not too happy. Malfoy, on the otherhand, had looked… what was the word? Triumphant? Of course… but why?

_**Secondly, my family are financially secure, not that its any of your business, and even if we weren't, I'm not the sort of girl to go after someone for their money. Maybe that's the sort of girl you're used to – but it doesn't mean I'm like that!**__ – _He'd been insulted by that, he dropped his guard after that, obviously too surprised by her comments.

_**The sort of girl I'm used to? What the hell is that supposed to mean**__? _– Yep. Defiantely insulted.

_**Oh come on, Malfoy, what could anyone ever see in you? Other than Daddy's trust fund and a good name?**__**I pity you, Malfoy**__._ – That was when Ginny had left. And he actually looked… upset. She couldn't be certain whether he was, it wasn't like a Malfoy to show emotions, but she was sure that was how he'd felt. But it was the next comment that was the cause of Hermione's confusion.

_**Well, Malfoy, you sure were getting along quite nicely**__. _– What did it mean? Why did he say it? It was purposeful. It meant something. Word for word maybe. Had they had a conversation prior to this, something related to what he'd said then? They seemed to understand exactly what the other had meant. But why? When had they ever even spoken to eachother, other than to insult one another? Perhaps it was something unspoken which had happened between the two of them, she couldn't be sure, but she didn't think so. He'd left after that, obviously not wanting to carry on the conversation.

What was going on? She threw herself onto the bed in frustration and sighed. How was it that she, Hermione Granger, could decode ancient runes, brew a potion to perfection, even quote Professor Binns word for word, but couldn't understand what was going on between the two boys? And suddenly, as if a giant lightbulb had gone off inside her head, everything became clear. But in her moment of clarity, she only became more confused by the answer she'd come up with. If she was right, which she usually was, it meant she was going to have to keep a much closer eye on them. She couldn't confide in Ron, he'd go mental, and it'd be far more interesting to see how things pan out without anyone's involvement. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

They always had been competitive, but she'd never imagined that they would end up competing for the same girl.

Especially if the girl in question was Ginny Weasley.


	10. Chapter 10 I Think We're Alone Now

Chapter 10 – I think we're alone now

**Chapter 10 – I think we're alone now.**

Basic plot:

Hermione joins the chatroom, after realising that Ginny had been spending far too much time on her computer lately.

Hermione sat down at the desk, and began to look through the computer. She'd noticed that lately Ginny had been acting a bit differently. Could it be Harry's (or even Malfoy') doing? She wasn't sure, but what she did know for certain, was that Ginny spent an awful lot of time on her computer, so that was where she would begin her search. She searched through her history, and that was where her suspicions only increased. She didn't go on many websites, but the few that she did were used an awful lot, at least every day, perhaps even several times a day. She wrote the websites into her notebook, and vowed that she would check them out later. She was returning home later, as she still had a few of her things at home, her laptop being one of those things. It would be the perfect chance, away from prying eyes, to find out what was going on.

_Later that evening…_

_**YOU HAVE SIGNED INTO THE TEEN CHATROOM FOR TEENAGERS AT MAGICAL SCHOOLS**_

_**MODERATOR: WELCOME LiTtLeReD**_

LiTtLeReD: Hey.

…

LiTtLeReD: Are you there?

…

FloydAramco: Yes.

LiTtLeReD: You're not ignoring me, are you? :-(

FloydAramco: Why would I be ignoring you?

LiTtLeReD: I don't know. You pity me too much for words? Lol

…

LiTtLeReD: So you been upto much?

FloydAramco: Packing the last of my things at the mo. Got a long train ride tomorrow.

LiTtLeReD: Yeah. It feels weird to be leaving home after spending so much time here. But then I feel exactly the same when it comes to leave Hogwarts at the end of each year.

FloydAramco: Yeah, same. So you finished your packing?

LiTtLeReD: Nearly XD

FloydAramco: Cool.

LiTtLeReD: Are you mad at me?

FloydAramco: Why would I be mad.

LiTtLeReD: I don't know. Because of what you said.

FloydAramco: Because of what _I _said?

LiTtLeReD: Yeah, about how I should give people a chance.

FloydAramco: I didn't realise you paid that much attention to what I say.

LiTtLeReD: Well… I respect your opinion. More than most, actually. So… I've decided I should try it.

FloydAramco: Try what? :-S

LiTtLeReD: Giving people a chance.

FloydArmaco: lol. So how do you intend to do that?

LiTtLeReD: I haven't quite decided yet.

FloydAramco: Ok…

LiTtLeReD: So, umm… I wanted to ask you something.

FloydAramco: Go ahead.

_**PicoultAhern has signed in**_

PicoultAhern: Hey room!

LiTtLeRed: hi.

FloydAramco: Hey.

PicoultAhern: 15/f/uk I go to Hogwarts. How about you guys?

LiTtLeRed: I'm 14. Female. Go to Hogwarts too. What house are you in?

PicoultAhern: Gryffindor.

LiTtLeRed: Same! Hey, I probably know you!!

PicoultAhern: Cool! You excited about going back?

LiTtLeRed: Of course. You?

PicoultAhern: Yeah. So how about you Floyd? What school do you go to?

FloydAramco: Hogwarts.

PicoultAhern: What house are you in?

FloydAramco: Well, I'd love to tell you, but Red here is still trying to guess who I am. :-P

LiTtLeReD: Meanie! For a moment there I thought you might slip up and give away your identity.

FloydAramco: Well, you are sadly mistaken :-D You'll just have to keep trying to figure me out.

PicoultAhern: So I'm guessing you're a guy, but how old are you?

FloydAramco: 15

PicoultAhern: So you're in the 5th year? That's odd.

FloydAramco: Odd? Why?

PicoultAhern: Well, I'm 5th too, and I don't know anyone called Floyd.

LiTtLeReD: Me either. Which is why its so hard to figure out who he is. I'm starting to think that's not your real name Floyd.

FloydAramco: Red, you are so perceptive. XD

PicoultAhern: Is it just the 3 of us on here? Where are all the people at?

LiTtLeReD: Yeah, its just us. Theres never usually anyone else on here.

FloydAramco: Except us. And sometimes this proper weird girl called WraggleSprout

PicoultAhern: Bet you 10 galleons that's Loony.

LiTtLeReD: LUNA!! Grrrrr!!

PicoultAhern: Sorry. Is she a friend of yours?

LiTtLeReD: Yes.

PicoultAhern: A good friend of yours?

LiTtLeReD: You're trying to find out who I am, aren't you?

PicoultAhern: Yes. But I think I already know.

LiTtLeReD: Oh? :-P So who am I?

PicoultAhern: Well, I'm not going to give it away if Floyd is trying to guess who you are too.

LiTtLeReD: He already knows.

PicoultAhern: Oh. So, Ginny Weasley?

LiTtLeReD: Indeed I am.

PicoultAhern: I KNEW IT!

FloydAramco: Getting a bit excited there, aren't you?

PicoultAhern: Sorry. I'm off now anyways. Speak soon.

LiTtLeReD: Cya.

FloydAramco: Bye

_PicoultAhern, your status has changed to appear offline_

_**PicoultAhern has signed out.**_

FloydAramco: Well, I think we're alone now.

LiTtLeReD: Yeah, looks that way.

FloydAramco: So, now I've got to deal with two gryffindors. :-P

LiTtLeReD: OI! Lol. She seemed nice. I wonder who she is.

FloydAramco: Well she ain't Lavender Brown, that's for sure.

LiTtLeReD: How can you be so sure?

FloydAramco: Well she knows how to spell for one thing. And she seems pretty perceptive.

LiTtLeReD: So who do you think she was?

FloydAramco: I don't know.

LiTtLeReD: So how did you manage to figure out who I was?

FloydAramco: Your name, my dear :-P

LiTtLeReD: Oh yeah.

FloydAramco: So what did you want to ask me anyway?

LiTtLeReD: Oh…

FloydAramco: ??

LiTtLeReD: Well, we're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, which means we're probably going to see eachother.

FloydAramco: So you want me to introduce myself again?

LiTtLeReD: Well you said you'd think about it when we went to Diagon Alley, so yeah…

FloydAramco: Maybe.

LiTtLeReD: Ok, how about this. If by some bizarre chance we end up in the same compartment on the train, you'll talk to me. If not, then you don't have to tell me who you are.

FloydAramco: hmm…

LiTtLeReD: Please?

FloydAramco: So whats in it for me? :-P

LiTtLeReD: Well… if you do, I'll take your advice.

FloydAramco: My advice?

LiTtLeReD: Yeah. I'll even be nice to Malfoy.

FloydAramco: You promise?

LiTtLeReD: Promise :-D

FloydAramco: Ok. Deal.

LiTtLeReD: Yay!

FloydAramco: :-P

LiTtLeReD: So how will I know its you?

FloydAramco: Errr…. I'll be talking to you? :-S

LiTtLeReD: Yeah, but what if more than one person talks to me on the train?

FloydAramco: Pshhht! What is the chance of that? :-)

LiTtLeReD: Howwww rude! :-P lol

FloydAramco: You'll know. I really need to go and finish packing now.

LiTtLeReD: Ok, but before you go…

FloydAramco: Yes?

LiTtLeReD: Don't even think about leaving the compartment when if I come in, just so you don't have to talk to me. You've got the advantage here, you could just run away.

FloydAramco: I won't. Night.

LiTtLeReD: Night. Speak to you tomorrow :-P

_**FloydAramco has signed out**_

_**LiTtLeReD has signed out**_

_**PicoultAhern, your status has changed to appear online**_

PicoultAhern: I fucking knew it!

_**PicoultAhern has signed out**_


	11. Chapter 11 Nothing Gets Past Me

Shockingly, it turned out Ron wasn't quite so oblivious after all

A/N I don't own Harry Potter.

This chapter is dedicated to SympatheticMe, who seems to be the only one who keeps coming back to read it and review. I'd like to thank all the other readers too though, and noliolio, who left a lovely review on the last chapter.

Anyways, on with the story.

**Chapter 11 – Nothing gets past me**

Shockingly, it turned out Ron wasn't quite so oblivious after all. It had taken him a long while, but he was beginning to realise that something was up with Ginny. Obviously he'd noticed she'd not been herself, but her mood was fluctuating so much these days, beyond even the normal hormones of a teenage girl.

And then there was Harry. Secretive, not quite himself, perhaps he'd been having the dreams again. He didn't like to worry them about his scar usually, especially since Hermione thought he should ty and block his mind out from it all or whatever. Anyway, they'd been sharing a room for the last few weeks. Ron was a heavy sleeper, but he was certain he'd have noticed at least once if that were the case. So maybe there was something else bothering Harry?

If it had just been Harry and Ginny acting strangely, he might've just forgotten all about it. Harry was prone to getting a bit hormonal too (honestly, he was as bad as a girl sometimes – worse, in fact). But Hermione? No, she was the calm, level headed one of the group usually. Not that she was going off on one, but she wasn't being herself anyway. She was lost in thought a lot more than usual.

So if all three of them were acting strangely, he'd have to find out what it is, right? He was their friend, and that was his job, to find out what was bothering them.

"Ron? Are you OK?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione, who was sounding a little concerned.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He replied. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well… it's just that you've barely touched your breakfast. That's not like you at all."

He looked down, and realised she was right. He'd been too busy thinking to notice that his mother had laid down a plate of eggs and bacon. How did he not notice the mouthwatering smell earlier? Perhaps it was him who was acting oddly. He smiled at the thought and began to dig in, spraying his food as he replied to Hermione.

"Didn't notice. Thanks." She brushed off a bit of egg that'd fallen onto her plate, nodded and quickly polished down her orange juice, before excusing herself and rushing upstairs.

Ron, seizing his chance to talk to her about the changes he'd noticed, rushed after her and caught her at the top of the staircase.

"Hermione?" She turned, surprised to see him there.

"Yes, Ron?" It was at this moment that he realised he didn't know what he was going to say.

"Umm… I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Yes?" She replied, sounding very hopeful.

"Well, somethings going on."

"What do you mean?" He sighed, looked around and headed towards his room, motioning her to follow, which she did.

"You've been acting a bit… distant. And Harry's not been himself. Or Ginny. What's going on Hermione?"

"Oh…" For once, Hermione hadn't a clue what to say to him. What should she say? Recomposing herself quickly, she attempted to lie. "Well, I've just been really preoccupied, worrying about school."

"Oh. Why're you worried? You're a total brainbox?" Pretending to be angry, she huffed at him.

"Honestly, Ronald, don't you realise how much pressure I'm under? Everyone expects me to get top grades, what if this year is really hard? What if I can't handle the pressure What if I fail? What if-" At this point he cut her off, pulling her into a hug. It was just as well really, because she'd begun to run out of 'what ifs'.

"Sorry 'Mione, I didn't realise how worried you were. But you're going to do great." She smiled. For someone who had no common sense, and no tact whatsoever, he could be really sweet sometimes.

"So do you know whats going on with Harry and Gin?"

Her smile froze on her face. She'd never been good at lying. She'd just gotten away with one lie, how many more would he possibly believe.

"Well… I don't know about Harry, but I think Ginny's just been preoccupied with her laptop. Maybe Harry is getting worried about things with Voldemort. Ron shuddered, but didn't complain about her using his name. "Oh… okay." With that, he left her, smile planted on his face. He was quite a simple lad really, and didn't tend to question them very often. It was a reasonable explanation, after all, why wouldn't he have believed her?

She breathed a sigh of relief. Ron would flip out when he found out what was going on. The longer he remained oblivious, the worse it would be when he found out, but maybe it'd all blow over before he found out. No matter what though, she didn't want him to know that she knew about it. He could understand why Harry hadn't told him, maybe, but Hermione? No, he'd feel too hurt and betrayed.

Ginny sat in her room, looking around. Everything was packed, ready to be taken back to school. Her trunk sat at the end of her bed, where she was currently perched, taking it all in. It was strange how empty a room could look without all its contents. Sure, there was still the furniture, but none of the personality the room usually had.

Her photos, her school books, her clothes, her ornaments, all of her things packed away, her whole life packed away, ready to be uprooted to its new destination. Not that she minded, her dorm room wouldn't feel anywhere near as homey without her belongings, but still, it was always strange to see her bedroom looking so bare.

She had a small bag to take onto the train with her, her ipod and laptop being the main things she'd wanted to take onto it. It would've been too much effort rummaging through her trunk once she was on the train. She also had a book, which she was currently reading – Stephen King's Dreamcatcher, as well as a few dvds.

It was a long trainride, and she was used to being ignored by her brother and his friends and left to make her own amusement on her lonely journey to the school. Colin and Luna would undoubtedly come and find her at some point, but she didn't like to depend on them too much.

With a war looming upon them, the end nearing closer and closer with each day, she knew that there was no guarantee that everyone would survive it, though it wouldn't stop her from hoping there everyone she cared about would be alright. She knew though, that it was unrealistic to expect everyone to be ok, so she resigned herself to the fact that most, if not all of them would die, and it'd be better to not depend on any of them too much to make her happy.

It didn't work though.

The mere thought that any of them could be hurt (let alone killed) hurt her more than she'd let on. Maybe this was why she had felt so down all the time. Sure, there was a silver lining at the end of it, _**if**_ Harry succeeded. But even if he did, would things really be so much better. They wouldn't be at risk anymore, but carrying on living when so many violent, terrible deaths had occurred, surely it'd be worse to die in the battle then have to go on with life afterwards, right?

For now though, it was time to go back to school and carry on as normal. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, then proceeded to drag her trunk out of the room, taking one last look at her bedroom, before shutting the door behind her.

Ringing bells could be heard distantly, though he couldn't tell how far away it was coming from. It was ten o'clock already, and the last few students were rushing onto the train as the old steam engine started up. Harry took one last look out of the window, waving to Mrs and Mr Weasley, then the train began to move and the platform soon disappeared from sight.

He turned to face Ron, who was looking both frustrated and confused.

"Ron, mate, the on button is right there." He pointed at the small black button near the screen, which Ron pushed, looking triumphant as the screen switched on and the computer loaded up.

Hermione, in an attempt to distract Ron, had said she could have a go on her computer. He'd been sat for a good ten, maybe fifteen minutes, trying to work out how to switch it on. Harry laughed at his best friend, knowing how confused he became by all things muggle.

He pulled out his own laptop from his bag, and switched it on, intending to find out exactly what Malfoy was attempting a few days ago, when he'd approached them at Diagon Alley.

Draco sat in his compartment, alongside Blaise Zabini, a boy who he'd not had much to do with in their first year, but over the years they'd become good friends.

Their mothers had been friends for a long time, and were thrilled when they'd started spending more time together.

Whilst his father had approved of Crabbe and Goyle, knowing their fathers were on the same side of the cause as he was, his mother hadn't been quite so impressed. She knew the reason behind Lucius' pleasure in seeing his son associate with those boys.

He'd hoped they would be a 'good' influence on him. Crabbe and Goyle weren't the brightest boys in the world, and were only really good for one thing. Doing what they were told without questioning their superiors, blindingly following those that rewarded them without a moments thought of whether what they were doing was right or wrong.

Not only would they do whatever Draco wanted of them, but they would join the 'cause' without a moments hesitation, giving Lucius ammunition for the argument that would one day come, the day he wanted Draco to join them too.

She knew he'd give up a fight, and she also knew he'd join them anyway in the end. Especially with his 'friends' reporting back to Lucius. If he even so much as mentioned not being too keen on the idea, Lucius would know. She knew what those boys were like. Loyal, yes. But to whom? Certainly not their friends.

Blaise, on the otherhand, often had his own agenda, but he was a good friend to Draco. The Zabini's certainly didn't agree to the Dark Lord's views. But they didn't approve of Dumbledore's either. Best to stay out of such things, they'd always said.

Narcissa certainly agreed with them, but it was a bit late now to be thinking such things, her mind had already been made up for her.

"Draco, mate, you're not on that bloody laptop again, are you? What the hell do you do on there for so long."

Draco looked up at his friend, smirking

"I don't think that's any of your business, Blaise, is it?"

"You're a strange one, young Malfoy." He chuckled to himself, then leant back and shut his eyes. "Oh well, if you're going to be an antisocial git, I might as well get a few hours sleep in before we get to Hogwarts."

Draco smirked again. He was glad they'd become friends. The good thing about being friends with Blaise was that he never questioned him. If he wanted to keep a few secrets, then that was fine by him. Blaise certainly had a few secrets of his own. He was a hard one to figure out, he never quite knew what was going on in his head, but that was one of the things he liked about him.

With Crabbe and Goyle, they were just a bit too easy to figure out. They thought about food, eating, girls, dark arts and… more food? He knew they weren't the most trustworthy of friends, but they followed instructions pretty well, and they were always good for warding off Potter and Weasley when they were looking for a fight.

He just had to be sure he was careful what he said around them.

He logged onto the chatroom, as usual, but found this time that Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she had a pc, rather than a laptop like he did? That meant he'd have a whole year of not being able to talk to her.

Maybe he should just go and talk to her, like he said he would? Except that wasn't part of the deal, he said he would if they were in the same compartment. He looked around, double checking to see if she was in here, when the door slid open and in walked the one person that seemed to on his mind so much these days.

She sat in a seat nearby, her back to Draco so she wouldn't have noticed he was in here. She leant forward to get something out of her bag. Draco struggled to see what it was. Then she leant back, opened it up and switched it on. Her laptop! He opened his up again and waited for her to appear online, as he knew she would.

**YOU HAVE SIGNED INTO THE TEEN CHATROOM FOR TEENAGERS AT MAGICAL SCHOOLS**

**MODERATOR: WELCOME LiTtLeReD**

FloydAramco: Hi

LiTtLeRed:Hey!

FloydAramco: Getting excited yet?

LiTtLeReD:Yeah a little. You?

FloydAramco:Yeah. What compartment are you in?

LiTtLeReD: B. You?

FloydAramco: Same.

He made sure she wouldn't be able to see the computer sat in his lap before he pressed enter. Sure enough, as soon as she read it she craned her neck and looked around, searching for the person sending her these messages.

Her eyes scanned through the crowd of people sat down, some snoring, others chatting away aimlessly. As her eyes fell upon Draco, she lingered for a moment. Then she quickly turned back to her computer and began typing away.

He looked back at the screen, and instantly her words appeared.

LiTtLeReD: So come over and say hello.

He looked up at her again, and saw her watching him, smirking. He smirked back.

"Like what you see Weasley?"

"Not going to come and say hello Malfoy?"

"Why on earth would I want to talk to you?"

"You're talking to me now, aren't you?"

"I know you've probably never been taught any manners, but you should have learnt by now that its rude to stare. And if you're going to stare, the least you could do is tell me how irresistible you find me, rather than not saying a word to me."

"You wish, Malfoy!"

"Why would I wish for something I already know to be true?"

"Eugh! Whatever"

She stood then, grabbing her belongings and moving along to the next compartment. He smirked to himself. That went well, he thought. Well, it could've gone a lot worse anyway.

Sat a small distance away from the two students, was Hermione Granger. She watched the exchange between them, amazed. Granted, she'd had her suspicions, which had then been confirmed last night, but a small part of her had thought 'No, its not possible. It must be somebody else talking to Ginny.'

She'd watched them talking to one another though, and she knew. Malfoy had been looking for her before she came in, the moment she had he'd rushed to switch his laptop on again. He'd typed away, watching her the whole time. Then, when she'd looked for him he'd hidden it.

It was just too much to take in. She stared at Malfoy, wondering, why would he be interested in Ginny? Did he really like her? Or was he just doing it to piss off Harry? And how does he even know if Harry likes her?

Granted, it was probably quite obvious. Since she found out, she'd noticed it more and more, each time they were in the same room. God, he was sweating in the car ride here, too nervous to say much. He was never usually the nervous type, so she must've been having some sort of effect on him.

Perhaps it was time she went and did a bit of spying on the other boy? He'd be much easier to watch anyway. He wouldn't get suspicious of her if he noticed her watching him. Much easier indeed.

She stood up, turning away from them and leaving the compartment. So, Granger liked Draco, did she?

He'd watched her, how shocked she looked when Draco had been chatting to Weasley.

Well flirting more than anything, but it would've gone unnoticed by the Weasley girl. He had a bit of a weird way of talking to girls, acting overconfident when that was usually the opposite of how he was feeling.

Maybe he was wrong, but it wasn't everyday that someone like Granger left her friends to sit on her own and stare at a boy who she was supposed to hate.

So what was going on here? Smirking to himself, he thought 'If anyone can find out, I can. I'm Blaise fucking Zabini for Christ sake, and nothing gets past me.'


End file.
